Talk:Saegusa Mayumi/Relationships/@comment-26497828-20150615114202
It is clear from the get go that she is the best partner choice for Tatsuya. She is the first one to welcome him to school and sees no difference among course 1 or 2 students to hinder her approach. Even Miyuki can not match that. When Miyuki first encounters Tatsuya she spends at least 6 years treating him like crap as an object. Mayumi is also similar to Tatsuya. She has similar omnidirection forewarning type of magical vision, "Multiscope" and like Tatsuya she is excellent at long range precision magic. Miyuki can not compete with that level of accuracy. In other ways, she is similar to Miyuki. She uses Ice Magic like Miyuki, she is about as short if not shorter, and they have somewhat similar looks. They are also first daughters of one of the ten master clans. So she is a perfect balance that ideally both Miyuki and Tatsuya should be able to accept. Ideally, she should reach out to Tatsuya and bring forth his hidden emotions. Despite what others imply, he does have and show emotions beyond just that for his sister such as his state when Sakurai dies. Miyuki has shown (more in the novels than the anime) concern that her brother is so social defunct and can not see the honest interest as others try to approach him. Honoka confessed to him but she makes me wonder if it is only infatuation because though she had interest when she saw his pure magic at the entrance exams, she was mad at him when he turned out to be a course 2 student and kept her distance at first. Only Mayumi, even over Miyuki, ever showed him anything like "love at first sight", though that maybe an exaggeration, the fact is, she is the only known character besides Sakurai to ever treat him so well on first contact without even knowing or caring if he had any magical skill at all. Her interest is far more pure and genuine than even Miyuki's. Miyuki had a change of heart but it does not change the fact that for the first several years she treated him as badly and heartlessly as her worthless mother and aunt and family. The author would be a fool to let any other woman become his partner. Miyuki should eventually partner with either Ichijou Masaki or Minorou Kudou, though a few other good candidates come to mind. There are several reasons why it makes no sense and is bad form to partner him to Miyuki. One is it re-enforces the concept of him as nothing more than a tool and a slave of the family since he never had any choice or freedom to have a life of his own. Two, even if he is not somehow blood related to Miyuki, he grew up believing that and treating her as a sister though in a forced distant kind of way. Three, everything in the story said over and over that there was no romantic interest in a each other as blood siblings so it would put all that build up as flat out lies and create this twisted aura of incest as more than just sibling admiration as it borderline has done up to now. Four, it would logically and should logically either sever several friendly relationships built up so far, based in part on the misguided assurances that they were not incestous, or at the very least seriously strain them such as Erika, Leo, Mizuki. Who frequently looked weary about the possibility of such a relationship beyond their joking exploits. Five, it would make this story far too boring and cliched as too many stories of similar settings do fall into pure incest. Thus it would loose a great deal of it's appeal and originality. Six, most likely it would make more sense that a fiance relationship was actually a ploy to attain some advantageous position over their potential enemies, mostly in the Yotsuba family. Seven, if he caters to mere whims of the few sick twisted and perverted fans that wish for such a foolish outcome than he is not half the author we believe him to be. It is HIS story, he should write what he wants. However, since he has built this up over several events and stories, it would be a total shock and betrayal to many readers if he did in fact plan to have an original incest twist to the story in the end anyway. Eight, he has built up several alternate relationship avenues, but to put them all to waste further exacerbates the sense of betrayal that falling into the cliched incest angle would imbue. It would also make much of the story feel like a lie that he built up a strong sense of other interests at all. All that however pails in comparison to the only true relationship that never faltered nor began with negativity, aka Mayumi. Nine, if he was never a relative then why go through all this false bs and build up when it was unnecessary. It totally defeats the whole point of him being a Yotsuba family member and child of Miya but treated like a tool and never shown any love. So not one but several whole angles and stirring aspects of the story would totally go to waste. If he was not then, why create this angle at all? Ten, by severing this sibling relationship, much of the story gets corrupted beyond repair and seems the whole thing is a total lie. The only way to avoid this is to make him still of the family or at least one of the ten master clans but that would entail more problems. Even if he was a cousin, it still reeks of incest. If he is of another clan, it reeks of kidnapping and interfamily war. If that were so then the Yotsuba's should not be sitting pretty for so long as surely someone would have caught on especially when so many powerful master clan magicians have some form of foresight or distant sight magical skill. None of those options to explain their way around a false sibling relationship work while at the same time he was treated like a tool without much sense of love from early childhood. In short, I hope and pray it does not end so badly. It would be an ending worth noting as horrible and disappoint a great many fans. If he really wanted such an abysmal ending, then he should have written it differently from earlier on.